Más allá de las promesas
by Marydc26
Summary: Cuando se promete por amor no hay obstáculo que detengan las ganas de estar con esa persona especial. Finnick y Annie lo saben, y están dispuestos a probarlo /Fic regalo de Amigo Invisible para The Girl Without Name - Foro: Hasta el final de la pradera.


_**Disclaimer:**__ los personajes y su historia no me pertenecen, sino a la maravillosa trilogía "The Hunger Games" de Suzanne Collins._

_**Aviso:**__ este fic está dedicado a **The Girl Without Name**, por el Amigo Invisible Navideño 2013 del foro Hasta el final de la pradera. _

_Espero te guste y que lo disfrutes un montón :D con mucho cariño para ti!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_**Más Allá De Las Promesas"**_

Los dos caminan tomados de las manos, dejando sus huellas en la arena a medida que pasean por la playa. El atardecer se refleja frente a ellos, llenándolos de todo su esplendor. La chica de hermoso cabello negro junto con el chico de ojos color verde mar.

Finnick Odair, así se llama, el vencedor más querido de los juegos más sangrientos que pudieron haber inventado. Sus rasgos perfectos, tal dios del Olimpo; con mirada seductora y sonrisa que podría derretir cualquier cosa. Su gracia y buen porte puede ser deseado por muchos, pero él solo tiene ojos para quien está junto a él. Annie Cresta, de un rosto angelical, pero con una mirada profunda, un lugar que ni Finnick ha podido descifrar… pero realmente no le importa.

Observan detenidamente como el sol poco a poco se esconde y no dicen palabra alguna. ¿Por qué hacerlo si con solo mirarse pueden saber lo que piensa el otro? Está claro que tienen miedo, pero intentan no mostrarlo. Prefieren sufrir en su interior.

- Debe haber un error – dice al fin él apenas susurrando –. Puede que haya un error.

Annie no responde, solo se limita a ver los últimos rayos solares desaparecer a la distancia. Un solo parpadeo le da a entender a él que ella no está de acuerdo.

- Annie podemos salir de esta. No somos los únicos vencedores del distrito 4 – suspira –. Tal vez solo pasamos por un susto… solo… no hay porqué adelantarnos a los hechos, ¿si? – ella no responde, está sumergida en sus pensamientos; su cabello castaño, hasta ahora alborotado por la brisa, le cubre una lágrima rebelde que recorre su mejilla. Quiere ser fuerte, lo desea por él, por todos.

- No lo sé Finnick – logra decir –. Tengo miedo – él al escuchar estas palabras se le encoge el corazón, odia verla así tan vulnerable, dolida. La ama con todas sus fuerzas y lo menos que desea es que ella sea infeliz.

- Te prometo – se coloca frente a ella y la toma de los hombros, captando así su atención –. Te prometo que nada te pasará. Vamos a estar juntos siempre, ¿recuerdas la promesa que hicimos? – ella asiente débilmente – bueno, soy un hombre de palabra – sonríe de medio lado, de la manera que haría caer desmayada a cualquier chica –. Ningún decreto, ningún estúpido papel nos va a separar – le besa la frente – además hemos recibido mucha atención últimamente… no creo que el Capitolio esté contento de vernos a nosotros ir a la arena de nuevo.

Una parte de él sabe que es así, pero una punzada en su pecho le hace dudar un poco. Sin embargo se mantiene firme a sus palabras y recupera la compostura, sonríe como él sabe hacer y con un dulce beso en los labios le hace ver a ella de que cumplirá con su promesa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ha pasado un mes desde la noticia del Vasallaje, pero Finnick se ha mostrado calmado, no quiere alterar a Annie, ni mucho menos dejarse caer del miedo. Eso solo hará que todo su intento de permanecer sereno se vaya por la borda.

Esa mañana él y ella regresaron a la playa, esa que está cerca de la Aldea de los Vencedores. Para ellos es como su escape, su otro mundo. Los dos juegan en la orilla, luego él pesca y ella se queda sentada armando un hermoso collar con conchas marinas. Su tímida sonrisa y su sonrojo le hace ver a Finnick lo afortunado que es en tenerla junto a él… pero de pronto algo le golpea y le hace caer en cuenta que este, tal vez podría ser un día en el que ni hasta él podrá controlar sus emociones. Mira al cielo y el sol está en su punto más alto, lo cual es una señal de que ya es aproximadamente mediodía y solo le quedan dos horas para presentarse para ir a la plaza del distrito.

Finnick camina hacia ella, quien lo espera de pie en la orilla de la playa, con una sonrisa solo para él y que lo hace sentirse vivo y armarse de valor.

- Annie ya es hora – le dice con calma, observando sus tiernos ojos que lo ven con extrañeza.

- ¿Hora? – su sonrisa se debilita, pero no se pierde del todo. Finnick suspira y le peina un mechón rebelde.

- Es hora de irnos… a la plaza.

- ¿La plaza? – él siente como su corazón se encoge y desea por todas las ganas poder huir de allí y librarse de esto.

- Recuerda… hoy es la cosecha – toma un respiro profundo – el Vasallaje. Hoy escogerán a los tributos… – dice con voz suave y sin apartar la vista de su rostro. Ella se siente confundida y un tanto dudosa de lo que su amado Finnick le está tratando de explicar – entre la lista de los vencedores – termina de decir y ella solo frunce su ceño como respuesta; pero luego su mente comienza a actuar.

_Vencedores. Vencedores. Vencedores…_ hasta que una voz retumba en su cabeza; esa que tanto teme al escuchar y le hace taparse los oídos por el simple hecho de intentar enmudecer a tal bestia. La voz de Snow flotando en su mente leyendo el comunicado de cómo se celebrará este tercer Vasallaje.

De pronto Annie cambia su semblante a uno más pálido, en completa oposición a lo que debería estar por haber estado bajo el sol. Sus ojos se abren de par en par, desorbitados por el miedo.

- No… no quiero – dice en apenas un susurro –. No quiero… ¡No! – él la toma rápidamente de las muñecas para evitar que se desplome contra el suelo

- Tranquila Annie, voy a estar contigo – intenta calmarla, sin embargo ella sigue con temor.

- No quiero… no quiero – repite ya en voz alta – ¡No! – esta vez grita con todas sus fuerzas llamando la atención de unos pocos pescadores que se encuentran en la zona.

- Escúchame… por favor escúchame – toma su rostro con las manos y mirándola nuevamente a los ojos habla con voz conciliadora y tenue – estaré allí contigo. Recuerda que no somos los únicos vencedores de este distrito – muerde su lengua al recordar cada rostro de los que hasta ahora son sus vecinos en la Aldea de los Vencedores – no te pasará nada – besa su frente y entrelazando sus dedos al tomar su mano se disponen a caminar de regreso a la aldea.

En la plaza mayor, frente al edificio de justicia, los vencedores que quedan del distrito pesquero se posicionan frente al escenario, ese en el que tuvieron que subir al ser nombrados tributos. Ese mismo escenario en donde el Capitolio les arrebató la vida. Finnick llega junto con Annie y se colocan en la fila para ordenarse por género. Annie observa a su alrededor con temor, toma con más fuerza la mano de él y se aferra lo más que puede.

- Me quiero ir… vámonos – insiste en un siseo tembloroso. Finnick se coloca frente a ella, obstaculizándole la visión hacia el panorama de al frente.

- Tranquila, nos iremos… pero primero tenemos que asistir a la cosecha – lanza miradas sobre su hombro y distingue a dos agentes de la paz que los observan con atención. Regresa la vista hacia su amada –. Escúchame. Irás con las demás vencedoras, ellas te van a cuidar – Annie dirige la mirada hacia las demás mujeres que han sobrevivido y que conoce vagamente como vencedoras.

- No lo sé…

- Descuida… - él nota la inconformidad de ella – Mags te acompañará. Ella estará dispuesta a hacerlo – toma su rostro y le besa la frente, tardando más de lo debido –. Estaré del otro lado – le guiña un ojo y sonríe – no permitiré que te hagan daño, ¿entendido? – le besa la punta de la nariz y asiente como respuesta. Tiene miedo, mucho miedo.

Al posicionarse en sus lugares cada uno fija su vista a Mitchell Flowers, quien con su excéntrico traje lleno de conchas de coral, dice con sonrisa fingida lo que tanto temían. Finnick busca con la mirada a Annie, cierra los ojos y reza para que no salga su nombre de la urna. Tiene la esperanza de que vuelvan a casa esa tarde, de que sean otros vencedores nombrados y sea otro nombrado como mentor. No quiere volver al Capitolio para ver morir a sus amigos, en especial a Johanna.

- La tributo femenino de estos 75° Juegos del Hambre y tercer Vasallaje es… - cierra sus ojos con fuerza. Ella por su parte solo se limita a observar el suelo, su mente está perdida, no quiere prestarle atención a la realidad… pero ni alejarse funciona, no cuando percibes que todo a tu alrededor cae a pedazos – Annie Cresta.

Los gritos ahogados y el eco de su nombre se expanden por todo el espacio. Finnick cierra sus puños con fuerza clavando sus uñas en las palmas. Está consciente que en este momento deben estar todos con la atención en él. Quiere llorar, gritar y salir corriendo junto con ella; pero lamentablemente eso traería más problemas.

En el lado de las mujeres, las vencedoras no se mueven, están paralizadas tanto del miedo, como de la impresión. Solo una está dispuesta a actuar.

- Annie Cresta, por favor sube al escenario – llama de nuevo la mujer encargada de dirigir el espectáculo; pero Annie no responde, su mente juega con ella y le devuelve esas horrendas imágenes que vio en la arena. Su compañero siendo decapitado, la inundación que se llevó todo y por poco a ella. Los recuerdos dan vueltas y vueltas como tornado y de inmediato ella cae en cuenta.

- No… ¡No! ¡No quiero! – se tapa las orejas con fuerza y se rehúsa a ser ayudada, por lo que su compañera toma la decisión rápidamente de salvarla. Debe hacerlo.

- Me presento… - Mags levanta la mano con ímpetu y se despide de Annie con un beso en la frente, para luego caminar hacia el frente del escenario. Sin embargo Annie no sale de su conmoción; no al ver a esa mujer tomar su lugar. Esa mujer que reconoce como madre.

Finnick observa todo desde su posición con ganas de ir hacia ella y abrazarla, protegerla entre sus brazos y hacerle ver que no está sola. Llora internamente al ver a su querida Mags tomar el lugar de su amada; odia que esto esté pasando. Lucha por mantener la compostura. Lo intenta.

- El tributo masculino es… Oh Finnick Odair – la voz de la mujer se expande y llega con potencia a sus oídos. Los demás a su alrededor emiten exclamaciones de sorpresa y pena. Él solo se limita a asentir para sí mismo y camina hacia el escenario.

- ¡Finnick! ¡Finnick! – los gritos de Annie se escuchan con desesperación. La chica está frenética mientras es sostenida por dos vencedoras que pretenden mantenerla al margen antes de que cometa una locura. Hoy no, el Capitolio está detrás de esto. Ellas lo saben. Todos lo saben.

Dos agentes de la paz salen del edificio y dirigen a Mags y a Finnick con rapidez hacia dentro del recinto. Annie lucha con fuerzas hasta que por fin logra escaparse y salir corriendo hacia el escenario. Dos agentes la detienen cuando está muy cerca de la puerta. La chica grita y llora su nombre, tiene un fuerte presentimiento y no sabe que hacer para verlo de nuevo.

- Llévensela a casa – dictamina uno de los guardias y de pronto su voz se va disipando cada vez más hasta que ella va perdiendo el conocimiento. Y así, sedada, es llevada a casa, la cual ahora está sola, sin su voz, sin su presencia que tanto la hace sentir protegida. Amada.

Annie está sola sin saber que pronto Finnick atravesaría por un momento sumamente difícil para estar junto a ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego del poema de amor que Finnick recitó en su entrevista en el Capitolio, todos estaban al pendiente de saber quién era esa chica especial, pero solamente él sabía quién era la que ocupaba su corazón todo el tiempo.

La arena era mortal y despiadada, Annie veía con atención al televisor sin poderse apartar de él para no permitirse perder ningún detalle de lo que sucedía. No salía de casa y no le importaba en realidad; con tal ver a Finnick en pantalla todo se hacía a un lado en su vida. Lo que no sabía es que detrás de todo eso había un plan, uno que podría cambiar las cosas y por muy extraño que pareciera, ella en el fondo presentía que algo iba a suceder tarde o temprano. Una corazonada le decía que estuviera atenta y ella le hacía caso a esa voz.

Por su parte Finnick pasaba por uno de los más devastadores momentos. Él y Katniss Everdeen, la vencedora del distrito 12, luchaban contra esos mutos que gritaban frenéticos con las voces de sus seres amados. No era de extrañar que utilizaran la voz de Annie para agobiarlo. Y así lo hicieron.

- No es real – se repetía una vez que terminó el calvario –. No es real… no es real – y ella con una mano pegada a la pantalla también le decía frenética – ¡No es real!

Todo en su interior vibraba de los nervios y el terror de no saber que pasaría. Verlo combatir esas trampas mortales le hacía mucho daño y ya ninguno de los vencedores que quedaban en el distrito podían hacer algo para calmarla y hacerla entrar en razón.

- Hay que separarla de esa maldita pantalla – decía obstinado Fergus, su vecino más cercano.

- ¡No pueden! – gritaba ella aferraba con todas sus fuerzas al sillón.

- Hay que ser más calmos. Ella no lo hará, así intentemos presentarle a Dios personificado – Kirstin, una mujer que podría aparentar ser su hermana mayor y una de las pocas vencedoras reconocidas de ese distrito.

- Finnick va a venir… él lo hará – la voz de la chica los hizo regresar la vista hacia ella y de inmediato se dieron cuenta que no llegarían a ningún lado.

Ella no dejaría ese lugar por nada. Ellos estaban convencidos de que no pasaría… hasta que supieron la verdad.

Esa noche Finnick subió hacia la colina en donde se situaba ese árbol que había mencionado Katniss para luego seguir el plan que Beete, vencedor del distrito 3 tenía planeado. Su corazón le latía a mil por hora y recordaba la promesa que le había hecho a ella. Cerraba sus ojos con añoranza por querer sentir de nuevo sus labios contra los suyos. Estaba aterrado, eso sí; pero se negaba a mostrarlo. Él debía ser fuerte por ella, solamente por ella.

Todos estaban expectantes por saber cómo saldría el plan de Beetee. Annie posaba su mirada perdida a la pantalla tratando de seguir los pasos que hacían. Tenía un mal presentimiento y estaba aterrada de lo que pudiera pasar. Las cámaras iban de un lado para el otro. Mostraban con rapidez lo que sucedía en cada parte de la arena: Katniss siendo atacada por Johanna, su huida de allí, la muerte de Chaff por parte de Brutus, y luego la muerte de él por parte de Peeta Mellark; Beetee herido cerca del árbol, Katniss apuntando la flecha hacia arriba y con un destello ver como explotaba todo a su alrededor. Justo antes de eso juró haber escuchado claramente la voz de Finnick – _Te prometo que estaremos juntos siempre_ – y ella con lágrimas en sus ojos asintió con firmeza, para luego ver como la pantalla del televisor perdía la señal, hasta quedar completamente en negro.

Y eso como si fuera una señal, desató un fuerte altercado. Gritos se escuchaban a lo lejos y un terror le albergó. Sentada en el suelo frente al televisor no podía moverse; abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho se quedó inmóvil sin poder asimilar lo que pasaba. Las voces se iban acercando y ella seguía allí. Sus nervios crecían y su temor no bajaba de nivel – _Finnick tiene que estar bien… lo prometió_ – se repetía una y otra vez.

Sin entender nada aún observó hacia la ventana y no dudó en acercarse. Los sonidos que venían de las explosiones le sobresaltó y retrocedió tres pasos sin quitarle la vista hacia la ventana - _¡Huye!_ – la voz de Finnick en su cabeza le gritaba con fuerzas – _Mi Annie, huye_ – sacudió su cabeza por la conmoción y rápidamente corrió la cortina a un lado, solo para percatarse de lo que se venía.

Luces de autos se acercaban cada vez más a las casas de la Aldea de los Vencedores. Disparos hacia las ventanas de las primeras casas en las que sabía que estaban habitadas ahora mismo. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y el terror de ver lo que sucedía. Sus rodillas temblaban, pero sus pies se sentían clavados al suelo – _Debes correr_ – escuchó nuevamente en su cabeza justo en el momento en que un agente de la paz señala hacia donde ella estaba y acto seguido, salía corriendo hacia la puerta de su casa. Esto fue lo que le hizo caer en cuenta de lo que sucedía y en efecto no dudó en resguardar su vida al salir corriendo con rapidez al escuchar el forcejeo de su puerta. Llevándose cosas por el medio pudo llegar a su escondite en el sótano rogando que todo fuera una pesadilla, y sentada en una esquina tapando sus orejas con fuerza, cerró los ojos y rememoró ese día en la playa junto a él – _Te prometo que estaremos juntos por siempre_ – y fue todo lo que recordó hasta que fue halada por dos brazos que la desprendían de ese hermoso recuerdo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entre risas armoniosas y miradas dulces, Finnick soñaba con ella y se dejaba llevar poco a poco por su fragancia, su presencia tan llena de fulgor y cariño. Sonreía con emoción y entrega, quería abrazarla con fuerza para no dejarla escapar; pero de nuevo se daba cuenta que solo era una ilusión. No podía creer que ya no estaba, ellos le habían hecho pensar que así no sucederían las cosas; pero no todo plan es perfecto. Los rebeldes del distrito 13 y hasta Haymitch Abernathy, vencedor del distrito 12 también estaban equivocados.

Por su parte ella no hablaba y había perdido las esperanzas. En su celda húmeda y fría del Capitolio se dejaba llevar por los demonios que le rodeaban y le hacían creer que nada sería como antes; que estaba acabada, perdida. Pero su corazón no dictaba lo mismo, no seguía esa horrible frecuencia. Finnick lloraba en celdas blancas y ella en grises opacas.

Pero un día cambió, ya no veía todo oscuro; una luz se acercaba cada vez más. Finnick reaccionó luego de confesar sus miedos y sonrió al sentir un aire esperanzador, uno más poderoso del que sintió al ver como se derrumbaba la arena de los juegos. Ella inconsciente viajó todo el trayecto sin pensar en nada más. Sus corazones latían con fuerza, listos para rebosar de alegría al despertar en otra habitación mucho más limpia y segura, rodeada de esas personas que por primera vez miraba, pero que se sentía sumamente agradecida.

_Estaremos juntos_. Dicha frase se cumpliría a tan solo pasos. El chico de ojos verde mar se sorprende al escuchar su voz angelical por detrás suyo. Voltea sin pensar y extendiendo sus brazos la recibe como si su cuerpo hubiera estado preparado siempre. Ella no deja de llorar y se aferra con firmeza a su cuello. Lo siente, lo mira, lo percibe con amor y olvida por completo todo su pasado tormentoso.

- Como dije mi Annie – le besa la punta de la nariz – soy un hombre de palabra – le guiña un ojo con picardía y se permite sentir nuevamente sus labios contra los suyos. Annie llora de felicidad y no sabe que sucederá luego, pero mientras estén juntos ella estará más que segura de que su amor pudo más que cualquier plan maligno.

Annie Cresta y Finnick Odair, dos vencedores atormentados, pero con un solo propósito… prometerse estar juntos a pesar de todo.

* * *

_**Emocionada por este fic, ya que es el primero que escribo sobre esta pareja y me pareció genial poder hacerlo. The Girl Without Name espero te haya gustado ;)**_

_**¡Feliz Día de Reyes! En mi país no se acostumbra a celebrarlo, pero igual deseo que les traigan muchas bendiciones y como no, algún detallito xD**_


End file.
